A Day with Velvet Scarlatina
by ghost2812
Summary: The next day of this long series. Who knows what's in store for the next days? Maybe someone pink,brown, and white will show up somewhere in this series.


A Day with Velvet Scarlatina

 **Intro:**

Velvet woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sound a flute playing. She felt refreshed and vigilant, which is very hard to do when just waking up. She noticed that her teammates were outside of the dorm. She did her bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She combed her hair and her bunny ears. She exited the room, and opened the window to let in some fresh air. After opening the window like a Disney princess, she noticed that the outside world was truly beautiful. She stuck out half of her body to get a better look outside. Blue birds were chirping and the sun seemed to be shining brighter than usually. A bird seemed to be chirping around her head. She stuck out her finger so that the bird can land on it. The bird landed on her finger and seemed to be very fond with her. She lifted the bird close to her face, and the bird rubbed itself on her face. The bird noticed that it's flock was flying farther away, so the bird lifted off and tried to catch up to its flock. There was a small knock on the door. Velvet went to check who was at the door. The man behind the door was a delivery man.

"I have a delivery for... Coco Adel." The man said.

"I'll take it for her." Velvet said.

"Here you go." He said.

He handed Velvet the small box and left. Velvet closed the door and took a few steps until another knock was on the door. She opened the door to find that I was standing with a bouquet of her favorite flowers and a small box. I was dressed in a very sharp tuxedo and teal tie. I gave her the bouquet of flowers and bent down and said "Will you marry me?" I opened the tiny box to reveal a very expensive ring. Velvet looked at disbelief, and after a few slaps to the face, she realized that it wasn't a dream. She enthusiastically said "Yes!" I stood up and hugged her.

Velvet realized what she just said and woke up from her very romantic dream. She looked around her bedroom to find that it was in the middle of the night, and that the box for Coco was on a table next to her bed. How did that box get there? She felt a cool breeze from the window. It's normal to feel a cool breeze from a window, but not for the fact that she didn't open the window. Everyone else in the team were off on a mission, so she had a day off. She looked at the window to find that I was sitting at the window still holding a Barrett M82A1. She seemed very confused on how I got into the room. I noticed that she was awake at the middle of the night.

"You're up late at night." I said.

"Why are you in my room in the middle of the night?" She said.

"I got nothing else better to do." I said "Also, We're going to spend the day together, if you don't mind."

Velvet thought of what happened when Weiss went for a day with me, and that horrified her. She fainted after thinking of the consequences.

"Huh, she fainted. Oh well." I said

I went back to looking at the stars.

 **Morning**

It was 6 a.m. until Velvet woke up again. This time I was sitting at a table, drinking some coffee from BuckStar.

"Mind if you wait outside, I will not like it if you see me change." She said embarrassingly.

"You sure, because you dreamed about marrying me. I pretty sure that married couples have seen each other change before." I said.

Velvet's face went completely red from that remark. She looked away because she was so embarrassed that she couldn't make eye contact.

"Just kidding. You need your privacy, even if you dream of marriage." I said. I left the room and closed the door behind so that she gets privacy.

When she was finished, she opened the door to reveal that she was going to dress nicely. She wore a nice white dress and had a small purse with her. It was strange to see that she is dressing very fancy. She noticed that I was staring too long and got embarrassed.

"Is this too much? Should I wear something else? Does it make me look fat?" She questioned.

"No, You look beautiful in it." I said.

"Th-Thank you." She said.

We decided to grab a quick bite before we started out day. We were crossing the bridge, until we found that the rest of team CFVY was waiting on the other side for us. Coco motioned us to come to where they were.

"Hey you two, looking like a happy couple. Especially Velvet." Coco said, "What's the occasion: Tourism or A Date?"

Velvet went red after she said the word "date". Coco noticed it and said "What's wrong with her?"

"It's nothing, just a dream." I explained.

"Oh, really?" She said, "What did she dream about: marrying you?"

"Actually, yeah, she did do that." I said.

"Ooohh. That's explains it. Whelp, can't control her mind. You may move on." She said.

Me and the red-faced Velvet were on our way to the town for a quick bite. We decided to go for Penny's for breakfast. Sadly, there was no Penny to be found. We finished our breakfast and got a quick drink from BuckStar, even when I got coffee in the morning. I got a Caramel Frap and Velvet got a Green Tea Frap. After 30 minutes of arguing which drink was better, we found a weapon shop. We went inside to see what the store had. All they had were normal swords and daggers to sell. If Ruby was here, she wouldn't be pleased with this. We exited the store and went around town to look for more stores to explore. As we were walking, I can't but wonder how does it feel to touch her ears?

"Velvet, Can I touch your ears?" I asked. She looked at me with a embarrassed and surprised face. After a while, she said reluctantly, "Go ahead".

I reached out my hand to feel her ear. I touched half way up and went down to her head. I felt like the softest thing I have ever touched my entire life. After touching her ear, It looked like that she was very red, but enjoyed the rub.

We headed to the square where the Grimm got into the city. Everything seemed to be fine, except for the clothes store that was destroyed by a Grimm. You could just feel the pain of every fashion girl like Coco mourn for it's fate. Ever since the event, more robot cops patrolled the streets. Some even patrol in groups of 5.

We decided to end the day by going to the club that Junior runs. We were walking to the club until we found out that the club was closed for the night.

"Strange, the club doesn't close on a Sunday." I said.

"Want to go check it out?" She said.

"Why not, we are the good guys anyway." I said.

We walked up to the entrance to find the the door was unlocked. We heard a loud noise within the club, so we grabbed out our weapons. Velvet decided to go melee, and I got out a 50 cal Smith and Wesson, a gun of my design. It may hold only 4 rounds, but it packs a punch for whoever gets hit by it. I opened the door slowly and moved deeper into the club. We got out to the dance floor to be greeted by 10 guns.

"It's not them, hold your fire." Junior said.

"Mind telling me what's going on Junior?" I asked.

"Well, a big time gang sent us a threat that they will attack us at any minute." He explained.

"Why would they attack you?" I asked.

"Maybe they are after my good looks." He said.

"Well not for that reason. But have you thought of if they will carry it out?" I said.

"Well no." he said.

"Well there you have it." I said.

The twins, Melanie and Mitiades Malachite, showed besides Junior. They looked at me with disbelief, for what reason I do not know. As we were talking, the ground started to rumble and glasses to fall of their shelves. After that, the ground stopped shaking. A big explosion blasted the entrance and into the dance floor. The explosion sent the henchman flying to the walls. Bullets started to rain through the smoke of the explosion. Everyone went for the counter for cover. Everyone but the henchman were behind the counter with me. Having to yell over the gunfire, I yelled "We have to hold off until the robot cops arrive!"

"Anything else that is helpful?!" Junior yelled.

I pulled out my G36C and said, "Fight back." After the gunfire stopped, everyone jumped over the counter to charge into the horde of gang members. Junior fired homing missiles at the horde, but even that didn't lower the ranks. I fired a entire extended mag into the crowd and pulled out my dual katanas, ready for battle. Junior joined in on the charge and at the same time, everyone jumped right into the horde. It was straight chaos: henchman fighting off the gang members, Junior smacking people with his bat. Mitiades and Melanie seemed to be working together very well against the gang. After a few close calls, the robots arrived and finished off the rest of the gang. While Junior was off getting treated for his wounds, Me and Velvet left the club and walked all the way back to the academy.

-15 minutes later-

We got to her room door and it was time to bid her farwell.

"Nice job at the club, by the way." I said.

"Thank you for showing me around." She said.

"No problem." I said.

There was an awkward silence between until Velvet broke it with "Well, Bye."

"Bye" I said.

As I was turned and walked away, Velvet yelled out "Wait!"

I turned around to be greeted Velvet rushing up and kissing me on the lips. It was a surprise, and after it was done, she rushed into her dorm for then night. I decided to go to the roof and look at the stars.

 **Dark as night**

I stood looking at the stars until I heard a footstep behind me. I turned to look around, to find that Blake was walking towards me. She said, "Want to hang out tommorow?"


End file.
